


To Remire Village

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arguing, Baby Daddy, Comedy, F/M, Funny, Punishment, Rivalry, Traveling, smacktalk, the boys reference, whos the father?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: There's an interesting conversation happening between Byleth's boys.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Double the Trouble [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	To Remire Village

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Goldee's! Just wanted to pop in and apologize for the later in the day post. It's my 5th wedding anniversary and I was a bit busy earlier. Enjoy your week! Happy New Year Everyone! May Sothis answer all your new years' wishes and dreams! See you next Sunday!

Claude, Dimitri, and Felix stood together waiting for Captain Jeralt to arrive. “I wonder how the professor is doing?” Dimitri asked quietly. Felix huffed.

“The Boar prince does have sympathy.”

“Felix, I’ve said it over and over, I was wrong. And I’m willing to do anything to prove that.”

“Then how about you die?” Felix asked harshly, “Since you tried to take her life, you should sacrifice yours.”

“I know you are upset considering your feelings for her. However, your words cut a bit deep, friend.”

“If they haven't cut deep enough, I'll use my blade.” Dimitri waved his hands as he stepped back from Felix.

“Okay I understand, let’s talk about this later.” Claude watched their conversation very much hoping that Felix would lose control and take Dimitri out. Even though the two weren't on great terms again, he was also still bothered by his planned attack on Byleth and his possible child. Felix sheathed his sword to Claude's dismay. It was a good thing too as Captain Jeralt was walking towards them. They straightened up their postures and stuck their hands to their sides. Captain Jeralt carried 4 bags with him. He dropped 3 of them on the ground. 

“Each of you grab one,” Captain Jeralt demanded. The boys and Dimitri hurriedly went to grab a bag and found that they were filled with stones. 

“Ah, Captain Jeralt...what's this?” Claude asked.

“They are stones that fell from the monastery during the attack. There was some rubble that needed to be removed so you three will be removing them.”

“And where are we disposing of them?”

“Remire village. We will need them for the work you are going to do there.”

“Isn't Remire village where we saw you for the first time?” Dimitri asked.

“It is, we owe that village a great deal so we are going to respond to their request for aid. Normally I would have taken my amazing, talented, and beautiful daughter. since she still needs some rest I'll have to put up with you three blokes."

"Blokes?" Claude asked his peers. Dimitri shrugged his shoulders while Felix scoffed. Captain Jeralt threw his bag over his shoulder, his bag was not filled with stones. The boys noticed, but they knew there was no reason to point it out.

"No time to waste, grab a bag, and let's head out. If we leave now we should make it before nightfall." Obediently, the three picked up their heavy bags of rubble along with their belongings. It gave Claude some trouble, Felix less trouble, and Dimitri no trouble at all. How Claude and Felix would keep up, they hadn't figured it out. After half an hour of walking, Dimitri and Felix could see Claude faltering behind a bit.

“It wasn't that long of a walk if I remember correctly...A few hours at the least,” Dimitri said, handling his bag with ease.

“Yeah well, if you aren't having a hard time with that, why don't you take mine?” Claude said, hoping his arms wouldn’t fall off. 

“If I gotta carry mine, you should be able to carry yours,” Felix jumped in.

“Who was even talking to you?” Claude huffed.

“Guys I don't think we should start arguing. I’m sure that’s the reason-”

“Oh be quiet you Boar.” 

“Don't get mad at Dimitri because you didn't think to ask him first.”

“As If I would! I don't know why I was surprised by that though. It’s so like you.”

“So like me? How so?”

“Felix wait-”

“You are always looking for a way out of something. Do you ever face anything head-on?”

“I don't like what you are insinuating. If things are unavoidable I deal with them. Just because I’d like to go an easier, faster, safer route doesn't make me a bad guy.”

“What it makes you is weak. How can anyone be sure that you would be anything more than a baby father? And A good one at that if you always look for an easy way out?” Felix had struck a nerve in Claude. Dimitri walked in between the two of them.

“You guys seriously. We haven't even made it to Remire village. Don't you two think you should-”

“You seriously think I wouldn't be able to Father my child?”

“No, I don't think, I know you won't. You’ll probably leave Byleth to do it or hire someone to watch them.”

“I’ll be providing for my child. When I become the next head I-”

“Yeah, being able to provide for the child is one thing. You need to be in that child's life as well. That’s what a real father would do.”

“And how exactly would you know what a real father would do? From the way you act, your father is anything but that.”

“Wait a moment, Rodrigue is a great fath-”

“Don't you even dare complete that sentence Dimitri. That man is hardly a father to me. He showed no emotion when my brother died. And decided that he would father you instead. His loyalty to the crown is much greater than his only son. And after seeing my father all this time, I know what a bad father looks like. And you Claude, give me bad baby daddy vibes.”

“I’ll have you know, I plan on giving my child love and affection. Someone who is the spitting image of Teach? How could I not?”

“Do you even know how to show a child love and affection? Were you even raised by your parents?”

“You don't even know the half about me to make such a judgment about me.”  
“You're right. I know nothing about you, and Byleth is practically in the same boat. What else do we know about you other than the fact you're next to be the head after your grandfather, your name, and your age? The fact that you hide information and use underhanded tactics. Still shrouded in mystery even after all that has happened.”

“That’s only because I haven't been giving the proper time to explain-”

“So explain now. Where did you appear from and how did you get to be the next in line for the head of the alliance? Who are your father and mother?” Claude stuck his nose in the air as he turned from Felix.

“I will talk about that when the time is right, and now is not the time.” Felix laughed.

“That was to be expected,” Felix commented. Claude could feel that he was losing this battle. In hopes to regain his footing, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“I have more experience of looking after children. Lysithea is a great example.” Everyone walked in silence after his statement. They were filled with confusion, even Captain Jeralt who was silently listening to the argument looked back at Claude.

“Claude, you do know that Lysithea is not a baby, right?” Dimitri asked.

“Imbecile,” Felix commented. Claude huffed.

“Okay well, it's the closest thing to one. So I have more experience in that department.”Captain Jeralt couldn't believe that his daughter actually slept with either of them. “No matter how much I think about it, I can't imagine Felix having a child! He’s probably just going to give it a sword as soon as it starts walking. How could that be safe or grounds to being a good father?” Captain Jeralt heard Claude’s words and imagined his grandchild possibly hurting itself with a sword. It was something that he could not let come to fruition.

“Byleth was raised the same way, so what’s the problem?” Felix rebutted. Those words calmed Captain Jeralt once more. The image of his daughter appeared in his mind and he became proud. His daughter came out amazing, and no one could tell him otherwise. Claude had to take this loss. Unless he was going to reveal everything he worked hard to keep a mystery and have his future plans ruined. It wasn't something he could afford. He decided to change the subject for now before he dug a deeper hole for himself.

“How much longer until Remire village anyways?”

“At least another 3 hours,” Captain Jeralt answered. “You guys are walking a bit slow so it might add on another hour or two.”

“Another what?” Claude asked.

“This is all because of you. Can't you carry a bag of rocks?” Felix asked annoyed.

“Well, it's not like I specifically train every day to carry stuff like this for long distances! That's something Raphael would do!” he complained. “Dimitri, just carry this until we get there.”

“I don't think that’s a good idea. When you were suggesting it earlier, I could feel bad vibes coming from Captain Jeralt.”

“At least Dimitri has enough smarts to know that would surely mean your end if you can't even carry a bag of rocks for this duration. If you can't handle this, I doubt you'll be able to make it through the week,” Captain Jeralt spoke in a sinister way. You could catch a bit of enjoyment in the tone of his voice. Felix and Dimitri could see a white apparition escaping from Claude’s mouth. A faint scream was heard, it was said to be the sound of Claude’s spirit breaking.

*****

“This is where you will be staying for the week,” Captain Jeralt said as Felix and Dimitri dropped their sacks of rocks by the entrance upon entering the small tavern room. “I called for them to prepare another bed, but one of you will have to get it.”

“Captain Jeralt, this is the same tavern we found you before school started.”

“Yes it is, this is the same room we stayed in. It’s been untouched since we left, they’ve allowed us to keep this room should we need it at any time.” There was a loud thud at the door. Captain Jeralt, Felix, and Dimitri looked over to see Claude collapsed on the floor. “Well, how nice it is for you to finally join us, Claude.”

“I can't...believe...you guys...left me...behind…”

“Who was going to wait for you?” Felix asked, folding his arms. The sight of a bed made Claude's eyes water.

“It’s only fair that the last to get here should retrieve the other bed,” Captain Jeralt commented. Claude could feel dread come over him.

“Retrieve...the other bed? Me?”

“I don't know if I can't deal with this for a week,” Felix said rolling his eyes. Dimitri gestured to the bed he was standing in front of.

“I can get the other bed, just take this one.” Claude quickly moved to the bed and plopped face first on it.

“Thanks, Dimitri, I owe you one.”

“Make sure you get some rest, I will be waking you up at 5 A.M. sharp.”

“That’s another five hours from now,” Claude whined. Captain Jeralt left for the door.

“So I suggest you get some rest. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”


End file.
